Perseus Son Of Gaia and Uranus
by ConnorE87
Summary: Not good at summaries but there will be war, love, action adventure
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gaia primordial goddess of the earth was giving birth to her two twin boys. Her youngest daughter Rhea was there comforting her as well as her husband Uranus. Uranus and Gaia decided to name the boys Kronos who would become the Titan Lord of Time because Chronos was the primordial god of time. The second boy they decided to name Perseus but they did not have his domains yet but they knew he would be very smart.

Their first son Kronos was just born and Uranus was holding him try to keep him from crying while Rhea comforted her mother. Finally the Perseus their most likely last titan child was born. They could tell both of these children were special in different ways. They could tell Kronos was a natural leader and Perseus was rather smart and most likely good with creating things. That's when the fates showed up they named Perseus the Titan Lord of Creation and they promised would get another domain in the future.

The three of them decided to introduce their newest members of the family to their brothers and sisters. They teleported to Mount Othrys and Uranus proclaimed "CHILDREN" all the talking died down but all of the titans were looking at the baby Kronos in Gaia's arm and the baby Perseus in Rhea's arm. "As you can see Gaia and I have had two more children they will be the last children we have. The baby in Gaia's arms is Kronos Lord of Time" Uranus said drying a lot of the titans jaws to drop as that was one of the most powerful domains there was in existence. Themis asked "What of Perseus?" "Perseus was named Titan Lord of Creation" drawing a lot of gasps as he would be able to at full strength create anything in thin air. "The fates personally came a told us his domains and he will be getting another domain in the future apparently" Uranus said. "Father when will you step down as leader for it has been long overdue" asked Iapetus. Uranus just burst out laughing and said "I will never step down as leader at least not to weaker beings" stated Uranus arrogantly.

Little did Uranus know his time of rule was quickly coming to an end and the titans would rule a new age as better leaders than Uranus.


	2. Chapter 1 Brotherly Bonding

Chapter One

Brotherly Bonding

Thirteen years after birth of Kronos and Perseus

Perseus P.O.V (Point of view)

Clashes were heard as I battled my twelve year old twin brother on a scythe on sword battle. He being the cheap guy used his control over time to slow time and put his scythe at my neck before I could do anything. He asked "Do you yield" "No brother I think it is a tie" I replied as I looked at my knife that was at his stomach "How is that there?" I just chuckled and replied "I created it out of thin air as you cheated using your powers over time" he grinned. "Good job today boys, you're really improving with your skills with your weapons of choice and your powers" said our teacher and brother Koios. We had many trainers and teacher such as Prometheus who taught us about history and those things as well as Atlas who taught us with hand on hand combat without powers. It was night so we both decided to call it quits and head off to get some sleep which would be hard as tomorrow was out birthday so we were both excited. I was happy with the present I got for my brother which was another scythe but far stronger as it was made out of mortal steel as well as celestial bronze.

Kronos and I were walking around Mount Othrys talking about different things such as what we thought we were getting for out birthday from our brothers and sisters. Suddenly they all jumped out and gave us a surprise party along with our mother. After getting present from out brothers and sisters it was time for me and Kronos to exchange presents. Kronos said "Brother I got you an awesome present" he pulled out a sword made out of celestial bronze, imperial gold and mountain steel (the metal Ourea primordial of mountains and valleys uses). My jaw dropped as soon as he saw it and I tackled him with a hug. After telling him thank you a thousand times I grinned and said "My turn" and pulled out the celestial bronze and mortal steel scythe I made for him. He grinned and hugged me while I chuckled and his enthusiasm. Gaia while smiling happily and her two youngest children said I have to talk my husband today and try and convince him to let the Cyclops and the and the Hekatonheires out of Tartarus" she said sadly.

Gaia P.O.V

I teleported to my husband palace and when he saw me he came up and gave me a peck on my lips. "Why are you Gaia? Surely you are not here to try and convince me to let out those good for nothing children of our out of Tartarus?" he said arrogantly. I could not contain my rage with him and yelled "THEY ARE YOUR CHILDREN GOD DAMIT WHY DO NOT YOU LET THEM OUT" I was breathing heavily now. "Gaia you must understand they are not worthy to be called my children" he said calmly. I stormed off and decided his time of rule was over and decided to call a meeting with my children on how to get rid of him.

Perseus P.O.V

I was in the arena practicing with the weapon Kronos gave me when Rhea flashed in she said "Mother called a meeting with all the titans needing to attend it". I was worried because mother never called a meeting unless something important was happening but smiled and replied "Okay I will be there sis" she smiled than flashed off. So I grabbed my sword and clicked it and it turned into a pen just like Kronos said it would. I put it in my pocket and then flashed to the meeting area which looked amazing and was huge. Mother said "Children I have called you here because I think it is time my husband gets put in his place. Meaning I think we should put an end to his rule. We will come up with a plan to do so as I called him to come here tonight". I was shocked I never liked our father for he was a terrible ruler and a bad father but I never thought it would come to this and I also knew I would be the one making the plan to defeat him as everyone was looking at me intently. I thought for a second and then said "I have a plan and it will most likely take him by surprise and will work." I paused for a second for everybody to let that sink in and then continued "We will need six people, five to hold him down, one for each leg, one for each arm and one for the head. The other person will do whatever they feel like but I would recommend cutting his essence into tiny pieces so that he will never reform again and try to take control of the planet." I explained. People were looking at me with shock evident in their eyes because I was always one to care about family but I ignored it and asked "Any volunteers" Iapetus, Krios, Koios, Hyperion and Kronos raised their hands. I nodded "I will be another one but Kronos you will be the one cutting father up because the scythe I gave you being combined of mortal steel and celestial bronze lessens the immortality". "Who agrees to this plan" asked Mother while giving me a nod of approval. Everybody raised their hands. "We will execute this plan tonight and we will decide how things will work out from there" Mother said "You six please succeed as it will benefit the world as the you my children will be far better rulers the my husband so do me proud"


End file.
